Gang Bang
by Sochi-Uzumaki
Summary: Yami Mutou is the current leader of the all famous Yakuza. He left home a year ago. His younger brother, Yugi Mutou, is concerened for his saftey and calls upon Seto Kaiba to help. But how will Kaiba bring Yami home without falling in love. Prideshipping.
1. I

Gang Bang

**Summary**: Yami Mutou is the current leader of the all famous Yakuza. He left home a year ago. His younger brother, Yugi Mutou is concerned for his safety. He calls for the aid of detective, Seto Kaiba, to bring his older brother home. But how will Kaiba bring Yami home without accidently falling in love?

[Prideshipping: YamiXKaibaXYami] Yaoi = Boy + Boy

NO LIKEY DON'T READ IT THEN!!!

~Kaiba's POV~

It was a cloudy day today in Domino City. I have had no recent cases, that don't seem to involve stolen Duel runners and such. That stuff doesn't interest me in the least. I want to experience something more exciting…something much more…DANGEROUS.

My life hasn't been what I had expected. At this point in my life, twenty-one, I would have expected to have many friends and would be married with at least one child named Clarence or Madeline.

Or is it just a fantasy to have a life as perfect as that? At least I have my younger brother, seventeen, who is growing up quickly. I still remember that day in the orphanage. Someone had stolen his teddy bear. I was twelve and he was eight. I looked for all the clues and figured out that one husky looking kid, I forgot his name, had stolen it and I beat his ass and got the teddy bear back. The look upon my brother's delighted face made me want to become a detective in the future, to do the stuff that other normal people can't…and that is where I am now. I do have a bunch of money. I even own Kaiba corp. There are many in there making children's card games, but I got over that at 16, when I was finally defeated by Yugi Mutou, the king of games. After that I just decided to get on with my life. We lost contact over the years. If I were to say so myself, we are probably still rivals up till now.

That was when the phone rang. It was such a wonderful noise, that I haven't heard in a while. I answered the phone after three rings. A frail familiar voice was on the phone…it was…Yugi Mutou.

~Yugi's POV~

"Uh…hello…is this Seto Kaiba?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes…is this you, Yugi?" he replied.

"Yeah…it's been a long time hasn't it?" it felt sort of awkward talking to him. His voice sounded much huskier than the last time we spoke.

"Wow, I can't believe it has been, how much is it now? Five years?" he said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"So how may I be of service?" Wow I would have never imagined hearing Kaiba say that. Being all rich and having servants and all.

"Well have you heard the news lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's all about the Yakuza and how they've become more violent this pass year." He replied.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about…" my voice softened.

"What is it Yugi-san?" he asked.

"Well, you know about that millennium puzzle I always had around my neck?" I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, inside it, it had a dark spirit which took over during all of the duels I had."

"Oh so that's what you wanted to tell me, that you cheated during the duels…it's not like I didn't noticed that you suddenly grew four inches taller and your voice deepened."

"Well to get to the point, over these past years, I haven't used him at all. He seemed to be angered by that and he escaped the millennium puzzle and became human. He was alright for about four days to be precise, but then all the evil pent up inside him was released. He ran out the door. I tried following him but when I as I got closer to him, I saw he bumped into a man with a whole lot of tattoos. The man was angered and attack Yami—"

"Wait…who is Yami?" he asked.

"The spirit, that's what he told us to call him," I paused and took a breath and continued. "Yami fought back and won the fight. That man just happened to be the Yakuza's boss. And in the Yakuza's code, if the boss is defeated in a fight, the one who defeated him would take his place. And that's what happened, Yami became the Yakuza leader."

"Wow…that's is a mouthful." He replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm worried for my brother—"

"Wait you have a brother?!"

"IT'S YAMI!! I consider him like a brother to me. Anyways, I want you to knock some sense into him and bring him back." I pleaded.

"So just to clear it up…you are not my rival but this Yami person is?" he asked.

"Yup, technically." I answered.

"So, why in hell should I help you?"

"Well, I haven't heard anything in the news about you lately; it seems people are getting real bored of you. SO if they media found out that you retrieved the Yakuza leader, you would become every little kid's role model, and the tons of women would kill at the chance of seeing the famous Seto Kaiba. Right now, I bet women would only go on a date with you, ONLY because you paid them." I smirked.

"T-That's not true!! Tons of women already love me…I even have a date tonight." The pitch in his voice changed on the last words so I knew he was lying.

"Sure you do…anyways if you change your mind; I have done some research and found out that the normal Yakuza hide out is a club name is 'The Pachinko.'" I told him. I heard him laughing. "What?!" I yelled at him

"PPpfft, it's just…haha…who chose a stupid name like that for a club?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"SHUT Up! It's quite popular for your information!" I barked.

"Alright alright, so what is there any secret code or something?" he asked.

"You're taking the case?" I asked hopefully.

"It's just in case…you know after my date…unless I get laid then it would have to wait." I said in a cocky manner.

"Well not really, you have just have to walk up to the table with caution and bow down to the leader and ask for acceptance into the Yakuza. But if he accepts you, you have to get painful tattoos all over your body and become his bitch for about a month or so. In that time, it would be best to persuade Yami to come back." I told him.

"W-What!! Tattoos?! Isn't there anything else I could do?!?!" he pleaded

"Well, you could always cut of your pinky and offer it to him…" I teased.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS?! It's so demented!"

"Or, since it's Yami, you could offer your rarest card to him." I finally said.

"B-But, my rarest card is…you know…"

"Well, you could always get a tattoo." I smirked.

"You know what, I have an idea. I could get a temporary tattoo!"

"Maybe, that might work, but just to warn you, it will be very dangerous to take this case, and it would be safe to monitor The Pachinko before you attempt to join." I warned him.

"Yeah,…I know that, well wish me good luck Yugi…" he told me.

"Good luck, Seto…good bye." I hung up.


	2. II

~Seto's POV~

The next entire week I stayed undercover, examining the people in the club. In the club, men in dark pinstripe suits drink, smoke and play cards. A few of the men were huddled together in a corner, involved in hushed but animated conversation. Others puff their chests out for the accommodating "comfort women" who adorn the smoke-filled room like well-placed flower arrangements. The club is on the second floor of a small building where the constant whir and clang of a busy _pachinko_ parlor on the ground floor can be heard upstairs. It wasn't very hard to get in. Anyone could walk in, being smoke covered an all. The yakuza was here often but I couldn't find Yami that whole week.

Finally, it was Sunday. I was planning to confront them on yesterday, so I decided to get my temporary tattoo yesterday. But it was really painful so I decided to go today. I wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. I finally got there and saw a limo parked in front. Since it wasn't mine, I assumed that it belonged to one of the yakuza.

Many people got out of the limo. I tried to get a closer look but many men surrounded the last person that got out of the car. They began to walk inside the parlor and I casually followed them inside.

They walked over to a booth like table. The one in the center was Yami, the man himself.

I sat at a slot machine and pretended to play. Not like I need it, I'm freaking Seto Kaiba! Ha-ha. Anyways, I kept glancing up from my machine towards Yugi- I mean Yami. Jeez I have to get used to that. I pondered what I would say in order to "casually" confront him. As I pondered I didn't notice that I was staring at him.

Yami turned his head and met my gaze. He snickered.

"Oh look, if it isn't the rich and famous Seto Kaiba!" He grinned. "What are YOU doing in a place like THIS?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Well Yugi or do you prefer to be called Yami?"

He glared at me and nodded slowly.

"Well YAMI, I heard that you became the head of the Yakuza, and I came to check it out for myself." I grinned at him. [+1 dead puppy xD jk] "I'm pretty impressed that you have you pack of mangy dogs trained in such a short amount of time."

"You bastard!" yelled the man sitting next to Yami, as he took out his gun.

Yami quickly grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and elbowed him in the face.

"Dumbass!" Yami scolded the man, his nose now bleeding. "He was only joking." Yami chuckled. "All of you are so serious and have anger management problem. You just need to lighten up is all!"

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Now tell us why you really are here." He asked, his dark violet eyes on me.

I gulped. "Well…seeing you I command here has made me respect you much more…and well…I need to get away from the world. I want to live a new life and be feared…so I wanted to join you and your group." I finally choked it our and gave a shameful bowed down to him in loyalty.

SO many things ran through my mind while waiting for his answer.

The rich and famous SETO KAIBA was bowing to trash like him, it makes me sick…

If I'm accepted, this will be next step to becoming such an accomplished detective.

And some other stuff that is not important.

Out of all of the silence a snicker was heard. The snicker became an all out laugh, from Yami. The bastard was laughing! Laughing at me!!!

"What?!" I yelled.

He couldn't answer because apparently he was having trouble breathing because what I had said was too damn funny. He started gasping for air.

"_I hope the bastard dies laughing…_" I thought to myself.

He finally stopped laughing after a minute or so and took a deep breath.

"Are you serious, Kaiba?" Yami gave me a stern look. "You are the richest guy in Japan and you're willing to throw that all away to be a thug?"

"Mokuba is going to run it for me in the meantime, but if I announce that to the press, they'll stalk me to the ends of hell!" I responded.

He grinned, but a nasty type of grin. A grin that told me that I was in trouble.

"That still didn't answer my question." He said.

"Um….well….." he didn't let me answer.

"Is that you love me and miss me and can't stand not having me around?" he smirked.

"WHAT?! Hell no! I am not gay!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Why is it that you're still on your knees before me then?" some men around him snickered. My face turned bright red. On this realization, I got up immediately.

"I just forgot okay?! No big deal!" I barked at him.

He laughed. "What happened to the stoic Kaiba we all love and adore? I guess he was replaced by this kawaii short tempered one." He said and continued laughing.

This time my face got redder. God how I hate this man so much right now!

"Just tell me, am I in or not!" I asked angrily.

"Heh, heh, heh." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Wow, I haven't laughed like that in centuries. Literally!"

I stayed quiet. My face regained its natural color and I also regained my stoic-ness. He looked back at me.

"Oh so you really ARE serious about this." He sighed. "Very well then! Since you are out new recruit you will have to be my bitch!"

"W-what?! I would rather die!" I yelled.

Yami smirked. One of his men cocked their gun. "That can be arranged."

"I…I mean yes Yami-sama." I replied and bowed.

"The leaders name is Atem!" On of his subordinates said.

"Shush you!" Yami ordered. He kept his smirk on his face and said; "Only my favorites can call me Yami."

I wonder what he meant by favorites but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get myself killed.


End file.
